What Went Down In the Tent
by moonshoesangel
Summary: The New Directions go on a camping trip for bonding time. Kurt misses Blaine, but he gets a surprise after a night of alcohol-induced fun and so do the other gleeks. Prompt by Kpgleelover. It got away with me, lol. One shot. Smutty smutness!


**kpgleelover sent me this prompt about the glee kids going camping and it being a New Directions thing, so Blaine has to stay behind. As a surprise, Blaine shows up.**

**Our little Kurt gets wasted while camping and Burt Hummel's statement of 'something went down in the tent' comes true. ;) thanks Kpgleelover for the prompt. If anyone else has any prompts for me, just send them my way- I have no life until basic training :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt stepped out of his truck, the warm summer sun shining down on his face and the smell of pine filling his senses. His phone vibrated in the pocket of his white plaid shorts.<p>

_Hope you have fun, sweetheart. I miss you already XOXO_

Kurt smiled at his phone before typing back how much fun he actually planned on having (sarcastically, of course, because Kurt Hummel simply did NOT go camping) and telling Blaine he missed him more.

Puck came behind Kurt and slapped his back. "Ready, Hummel? We need help with the tents."

"I've got my own, but I'll help you guys with yours first."

The rest of the glee club were getting out and whooping and laughing about the plans for the next three days. Blaine stayed behind because it was supposed to be a 'bonding experience' with the glee kids. Kurt was reluctant, but he finally gave in after Mercedes begged him for three days straight via text, call and in person. Santana and Puck tugged the large cooler out of Santana's car and placed it on the ground.

"We are getting wasted this weekend, just so you know," Santana winked at Kurt, who rolled his eyes. His experiences with alcohol were not the best and he didn't ever expect them to get better. Kurt and the boys put up the tents plus Kurt's, who insisted on sleeping alone. Finn kept poking fun at the time he walked in on Kurt and Blaine having phone sex.

"He just doesn't wanna get interrupted again," Finn joked.

"Browser history," Kurt said simply, and Finn shut his mouth. They gathered wood and stones to build a fire pit as the sun began to set and Sam and Mike built a bonfire.

"Alcyhol time!" Lauren announced and opened up the cooler, passing around beers to each of the glee kids. Kurt took his timidly and took a sip. He had never actually liked beer- he tried Burt's once and started sputtering and coughing before placing it back onto the counter. He sipped it slowly at first, but the taste began to settle in and he grabbed two more.

By his fifth, he was dancing clumsily with Brittany to the beat of Puck, Sam, Artie, Santana and a few broken lines from a couple of other glee kids singing "Bottoms Up". They laughed, stumbled, and some clothing was lost. By about 2:30, Kurt's shirt was gone, Brittany was in her bra and underwear and grinding on Kurt, Finn was standing around in his boxers and the rest of the glee boys were shirtless.

Rachel's phone went off and she grinned mischievously. "Ok, Kurt, I think you've had enough. You should get to bed."

"Noooo," he whined and took her hands to dance. Rachel laughed out loud and stilled him.

"Come on, sweetie, let's go."

"You trying to get me naked, Berry?" he slurred, his eyebrow raising slightly.

"Kurt...go," she said through her giggles. Kurt stumbled toward the tent, barely getting his tent flap open to get in. He finally crawled in and left the door open, slumping down onto his sleeping bag and staring up at the ceiling of the tent. Kurt felt his eyes and thoughts drift, images of the evening flowing through his mind. He wished Blaine had been here. He could just imagine sneaking off into the woods with him, giggling and tripping. Blaine would probably push him up against a tree, running his hands over his chest and down his stomach to slip his hand into his-

Kurt suddenly felt a warmth next to him, breath in his ear, the familiar smell of Blaine's Viper cologne. He turned his head a looked next to him.

"Hello, beautiful," Blaine whispered.

"Woah...this is like...the coolest dream ever," Kurt slurred sleepily. Blaine laughed.

"They told me you were pretty drunk. Now I see that for myself."

"Wait...when did you get here?" Kurt asked.

"Just now. I snuck into your tent. They knew I was coming. They wanted to surprise you."

Kurt groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. "Damn...now you have to see me druuuuunk."

Blaine laughed and kissed above his ear. "I kind of like it...you're so funny."

Kurt sighed and covered his face with both hands, a pink blush covering his cheeks.

"Come on, now," Blaine kissed his left hand, then his right, "Look at me."

Kurt split his fingers and peaked at him. Blaine couldn't hold back a laugh.

"You're so adorable."

"I'm also dizzy," Kurt lowered his hands and flopped them onto either side of his head. Blaine smirked and straddled Kurt slowly, lacing his fingers in Kurt's hands and gently holding them down.

"I bet I can make you dizzier," he whispered against Kurt's lips, making Kurt gasp at the feeling of warm breath against his lips. "What do you say?"

"Th-the rest of the club-"

"They already know what we're doing, but we can be quiet," Blaine ghosted his lips over Kurt's cheek down to his ear. "I missed you so much, baby."

Kurt's back arched involuntarily as shivers ran down his spine. Blaine chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to the tender spot beneath Kurt's ear. Suddenly, Kurt didn't feel so drunk anymore- well...not from the alcohol.

Blaine sucked gently at the spot before moving down his neck, nuzzling his cheek to make him turn his head and expose more of his neck. Kurt's breath caught in his chest when Blaine's teeth grazed the vein in his neck.

"Blaine," he gasped. Blaine rolled his hips forward, sending shocks of pleasure up Kurt's body.

"Mmm, again," Kurt moaned in his ear. Blaine laughed and sat up, looking down at his pale boyfriend.

"Patience, baby...we have all night." Blaine slowly began unbuttoning his black shirt, watching Kurt take in every piece of newly exposed chest and stomach. Kurt sat up a little clumsily and slid it down Blaine's shoulders before kissing across his broad chest, his hand slipping up Blaine's back and feeling the warm skin beneath his buzzing fingers.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine sighed, his body relaxing into Kurt's touch.

"i'loveyou," he mumbled against his skin. Kurt pulled Blaine back down and turned them so that he was lying half on top of Blaine, his long leg slipping between Blaine's and kissing his lover with passion. Blaine cupped Kurt's neck and pulled him closer, dragging his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt moaned and slipped his tongue against Blaine's. Blaine gave Kurt full control and Kurt could tell just by that kiss how this was going to go.

"Mmm, touch me, baby," Blaine moaned softly. Kurt let go of Blaine's curls and gently raked his nails down Blaine's chest and abs, making him groan deep in his throat and his hips shudder forward involuntarily. Kurt opened Blaine's jeans with one hand and slid his hand down into Blaine's boxers, taking him into his hand.

"Oh, baby, you're so good at this," Blaine sighed and buried his head into the crook of Kurt's shoulder, biting his lip gently and trying not to make too much noise.

"I learned from you," Kurt smirked and twisted his wrist at the head. Blaine moaned and thrust into his hand. Kurt's pace was slow. He wanted this to last for as long as he could. He was half-hard in his shorts, but he didn't really care- watching Blaine slowly unravel was always more important than his own problem.

"Ungh, l-let me suck you, baby," Blaine whimpered against his neck. Kurt nodded, but lifted Blaine's chin to kiss him openly before letting him go and lying back.

"You're so gorgeous, Kurt, you know that?" Blaine asked as he hovered over Kurt, placing kisses down his chest and stomach. "I've never seen anything like you."

Kurt couldn't respond. The emotions of the beautiful moment, the sounds of the crickets outside and the alcohol in his system rendered him speechless as he watched this boy who called him gorgeous- a Greek god himself- slowly unbutton his shorts and slip them carefully down his hips. Kurt's erection sprang free and Blaine kissed, licked and bit over his lower stomach and groin before slipping his mouth over Kurt.

"Oh, baby!" Kurt's head fell back and he gripped Blaine's curls. Blaine, Kurt always joked, was a natural born cock sucker. Not that that was a bad thing- far from it, in Kurt's opinion. He knew just where to slide his tongue or suck harder or when to moan against him and it made Kurt turn to a puddle of goo.

"B-blaine, close," Kurt tapped his cheek. Blaine pulled off of him and kissed his stomach while he pulled his shorts and boxer briefs all the way off. Blaine's eyes were dark in the light of the fire that was still burning outside. Blaine kissed Kurt hard on the mouth, their moans disappearing into each other's mouths.

"Please, Kurt...make love to me," Blaine said between kisses. He had only done this once, but he would never turn it down. Kurt turned them over and lifted Blaine's hips to slide his jeans off, his thick cock bouncing against his stomach. Kurt couldn't help himself and leaned down to take him half way into his mouth.

Blaine moaned and fisted Kurt's hair. Kurt took Blaine's hand and pressed, indicating that he fuck Kurt's mouth. Blaine cursed and pushed Kurt further down, feeling his cock hit the back of Kurt's relaxed throat. Kurt swallowed around him, tightening around his head.

"Nngh, fuck," Blaine pulled back, his cock slipping from Kurt's mouth. "I won't make it if you keep doing that."

Kurt laughed and lay next to Blaine, lifting his leg to bend at the knee. Blaine took Kurt's hand and lapped at his fingers before pulling them into his mouth,  
>eying Kurt as he did so then rolling his eyes back for effect.<p>

"Fuck, baby, you're so sexy," Kurt groaned. Kurt pulled his fingers from Blaine's mouth and leaned down to suck and kiss at Blaine's neck as he slipped a finger past the tight ring of muscle at his entrance.

"Oh, god," Blaine pushed back against him. Kurt slid in and out, stretching him before adding a second finger and hooking them inside Blaine. Blaine cried out in pleasure as he brushed his prostate.

"Kurt, baby, please," he begged, gripping the sleeping bag beneath him.

"Mmm, ride me?"

"Oh, yes, please," he panted. Kurt pulled out and rolled him over. Blaine straddled Kurt's hips and leaned over to kiss him. The kiss was nothing short of loving and lustful. Kurt positioned his cock at Blaine's entrance and Blaine broke away to lean back and slide down onto Kurt.

Blaine hissed at the initial burn, but after a moment, he nodded at Kurt and Kurt thrusted up and pulled back slowly.

"Fuck," Blaine and Kurt moaned together, setting a slow, sensual rhythm. The heat from the summer night and their work filled the small tent, making sweat drip down both the boy's bodies. Kurt began to pick up his pace, squeezing Blaine's hips. Kurt loved how vocal Blaine was during sex- the sounds he made went straight to his heart and his cock. Blaine cried out again, the noise level too high for the situation they were in, but Kurt didn't care anymore- it was only them in the world at that moment.

Mmm, faster, baby, so close!" Blaine whined. Kurt moved a hand from Blaine's hip to his cock and began stroking, his thrusts increasing in speed and depth, pounding hard into his lover.

"Oh, baby, I love you-!" Blaine cried out one final time and came hard over Kurt's hand and stomach. Kurt continued slamming into Blaine.

"Love you, too, baby, fuck!" Kurt came deep inside Blaine, filling him up and stimulating him further. Blaine's chest heaved in effort and he braced himself shakily over Kurt, his hair and body wet with sweat. Kurt finally came back to his senses and pulled out of Blaine slowly. Blaine lay next to him, catching his breath and lazily kissing Kurt's neck and chest.

"That...wow," Kurt breathed heavily.

"You are amazing," Blaine finally reached his mouth and they exchanged a gentle kiss. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and broke away, looking into Kurt's eyes. "I could do this with you forever."

"I think we would die from lack of blood flow to our brains," Kurt giggled and Blaine smirked.

"Best death ever."

Kurt shook his head and laughed, pulling Blaine close and letting him rest his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt toyed with the sweaty curls on Blaine's forehead.

"I'm glad you came."

"Me too. I'm here for the rest of the weekend, so do I get to see drunk Kurt come back tomorrow?"

Kurt laughed and wiped sweat from his forehead. "Sure, why not...as long as drunk Blaine doesn't try to make out with Rachel again."

"Never," Blaine leaned up to look into Kurt's eyes. "All I want is you."

Kurt felt his eyes burn with happy tears. "All I want is you, too."

* * *

><p>"Come on, love birds! Lake time!" Puck called through the door of Kurt's tent. Blaine jumped awake, causing Kurt to sit up quickly.<p>

"I didn't do it!" he yelled sleepily. Blaine laughed, his voice thick with sleep.

"I guess they wanna go to the lake," Blaine rubbed his eyes.

"Where are your clothes?" Kurt mumbled, curling up like a cat on the warm spot where Blaine just stood up from.

"Shit, they're in my car. I forgot."

"Then I guess it was a dumb idea for you to use your shirt to wipe the cum off my stomach," Kurt smirked.

Blaine stuck his tongue out at him and Kurt sat up to smack his bare ass.

"Ow, you little shit," Blaine lay back down and started tickling Kurt. Kurt shrieked with laughter.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry!"

"No you're not, but I'll give you this one," Blaine kissed his nose and stood up to throw his boxers on. He stepped out of the tent to go get his clothes, earning wolf-whistles from the group and a few 'get some's. Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag to change clothes- a white t-shirt and some very fashionable blue swim trunks.

He stepped out to see the New Directions dressed to go.

"What the hell did you do to him last night, Hummel? He was fucking begging," Puck smirked.

"I simply have talent, Noah. I'm sure you of all people can appreciate that."

Puck fist-bumped him.

"That may have been the hottest thing I've ever heard," Lauren lamented, eating some sour cream Pringles from a can.

"We were supposed to be quiet," Kurt blushed.

"Well, you fail," Finn said, an expression of slight horror on his face.

"No way, Hummel gets all the awards," Santana raised her hands in mock surrender. Blaine came back in black flip flops and a pair of lime green swim trunks. Everyone was looking at him.

"What?"

"Wanky," Santana winked and the group headed toward their vehicles.

"They kind of heard us last night," Kurt said shyly.

Blaine looked a little defeated and lowered his head. "My bad."

Kurt walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Apparently, I'm the man now, though. Maybe tonight...you can be the man," he said seductivly.

"Oh...I may be able to do that," Blaine smirked.

"Oh, I know you can, baby," Kurt kissed him. "You have definitely proven yourself capable before."

Blaine growled and was about to kiss Kurt again when-

"Come on, you horny little beasts, you've got all night!" Puck yelled from Kurt's truck.

"Cockblocked by Puckasaurus," Kurt sighed and took Blaine's hand, pulling him toward the SUV.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the lake after driving to the nearest convenience store and picking up some snacks and drinks- provided by Puck's fake ID. The rest of the guys stormed the beach with a football while the girls, Kurt and Blaine lay out the blankets and food.<p>

"Come on, Anderson, we need one more," Sam called to Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt for permission.

"Oh my god, I'm not your girlfriend or something, go ahead," Kurt shooed him off. Blaine kissed Kurt quickly and ran after the boys.

"He is too adorable," Tina gushed.

"And those noises he maaaade," Lauren closed her eyes. "Damn."

"You guys are gonna be on me about that all weekend, aren't you?" Kurt laughed.

"No...probably forever," Brittany said dreamily.

"I didn't know you had it in you, white boy," Mercedes bumped shoulders with him.

"I didn't...he just does something to me. I mean...I've never actually met a guy that I could see myself being with that way until him," Kurt said, watching Blaine bend down for a play. He couldn't help but let his eyes linger over Blaine's ass before the boy stood up to receive the ball that Finn threw.

"You got it bad, boo," Mercedes laughed, noticing what Kurt was looking at. Kurt shook his head, sending his dirty thoughts as far away as he could.

"It's not just about the sex though," Kurt turned back to them. "I've never felt this way in my life- like no matter what happens, I'll be ok as long as I have Blaine. He makes me feel so secure and safe. He's gorgeous, sweet, funny, smart- everything I ever could have dreamed of..."

"That's so sweet, Kurt," Quinn clutched her heart. "You deserve that much after all the things you've been through."

"Him, too. I thought I had it bad, but he was beaten half to death for what he loved," Kurt looked back up at Blaine, seeing the surgical scar on his back where they had to repair a muscle damaged after the Sadie Hawkins dance clearly in the light of the sun.

"Poor thing," Tina said sadly.

"He's so strong. He's everything I've ever wanted or needed." Kurt smiled. Blaine glanced over at him, giving him a beautiful white smile in return before setting back up for another play.

"Well, enough of the sad and sappy talk," Kurt stood up. "I'm ready to get in the water- it's a billion degrees out here."

The girls and Kurt stripped off their t-shirts and the girls their shorts before heading down to the water.

"Ow, fuck!"

Kurt turned around quickly to see Blaine rubbing his head, the football resting at his feet.

"That's what you get for oggling Kurt, Blaine," Puck smacked his shoulder and picked up the ball, laughing and ruffling Blaine's hair. Kurt smirked and winked at Blaine before walking down toward the water, his hips swaying a little more than they naturally did.

After a few more plays, the boys headed down to the water, sweating and sandy. Kurt watched Blaine walked toward him, his trunks disappearing into the water, making Kurt think horribly dirty things about taking Blaine in the water. Kurt shook his head as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders from the back.

"Hello, beautiful," Blaine kissed his temple. "I noticed you staring at my ass earlier."

"I think everyone noticed you staring at mine," Kurt quipped.

"Yeah, that kind of hurt," Blaine scrunched his nose and rubbed the side of his head. "I'll be more discreet next time. If you weren't so damn sexy I wouldn't have to worry about it."

"Fine, I'll put on about 100 more pounds and get mauled by a chimp. Then I won't be as sexy anymore."

"No, don't do that!" Blaine clutched Kurt tighter. Kurt laughed.

"As if. I worked too hard for this level of sexy, I'm not throwing it away," Kurt sassed. They swam over to the group and ended up playing chicken. Kurt and Blaine didn't play, but laughed histerically when Puck climbed onto Lauren's shoulders and took down Santana in a couple of shoves.

"We are chicken champions!" Puck through his fist in the air and kissed Lauren on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, you gots chicken, but wait until you start flirting with my little sister again, Noah. I'll go Lima Heights on your ass," Santana threatened.

They finally wandered up the beach to snack and pack up their stuff. The sun was getting low in the sky and Puck's 'lets get drunk and fuck' vibe was radiating among the other glee kids.

Back at the campsite, the party began. Puck decided to shake things up and bought some tequila, limes, salt, orange juice, vodka, rum and Coke. Somehow, Blaine became mixer when Puck tasted his screwdriver.

"You are making my drinks forever, sir," Puck high-fived him and chugged it. They lay out a blanket and started the rounds of body shots. In a spin the bottle fashion, they sat around the blanket and spun it on the top of the cooler. Blaine spun and had to take a body shot off Santana.

"Where am I goin, honey?" he winked at her.

"Up the ribs, babe. I like that," she returned it. Blaine laughed and licked a line from her stomach up her side right under her left breast, then poured the salt down the line.

"You ok with this, Hummel?" Santana looked up at Kurt, who had been sitting next to Blaine.

"As long as he's not making out with Rachel again, I'm good," Kurt sipped his rum and Coke.

Rachel and Finn weren't anywhere around, so Blaine let out a laugh. "No worries, baby."

Puck poured the vodka into a shot glass and placed it between Santana's cleavage.

"Really, Noah?" Blaine laughed.

"It's gotta go somewhere, hobbit. Why, do boobies scare you?"

Blaine flipped him off and cut the lime, placing the wedge between Santana's teeth as she held it in place.

"Alright...go!" Puck called out. Blaine licked up the line of salt, picked up the shot glass with his mouth and downed it before leaning down to suck the wedge of lime from between Santana's lips. The kids whooped and whistled.

"Wow, you've done that before," Sam laughed.

"Dalton parties can get crazy," Blaine smiled lazily, the alcohol working into his system. He flopped down next to Kurt and kissed him on the lips, the taste of the salt, lime and vodka filling Kurt's senses and driving him wild.

"Truth or Dare!" someone shouted.

"Oh, god," Blaine groaned, smiling.

"What? Not a fan?"

"Not that...last time I played this drunk, I ended up making out with Wes."

Kurt's eyes widened. "He's...not gay..."

"Yeah, I know...he said he would do anything and so Jeff dared him to make out with me and he did it. For about a minute."

Kurt laughed out loud. "Oh, god, that's hilarious!"

"Not hilarious," Blaine tried to hide his smile. The group gathered around the fire and Puck started off. They were innocent enough at first- eat this, drink that, show everyone this. Then it got to Santana.

"Kurt, truth or dare."

"Dare, I guess," he sipped his second rum and Coke of the night.

"Show us the goods."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"What are you packing under there, Porcelain? I wanna know what the fuss was about last night."

Kurt's eyes grew big. "WHAT! I'm not showing you my...that!"

Blaine couldn't suppress his giggles. "It's not funny, Blaine!" Kurt smacked his shoulder. Blaine just shook his head and hid his face.

"If you don't do it, I'll just come up with something worse until you finally do," Santana sat back. The rest of the girls were also mildly interested. For some reason or another, they guys weren't even protesting. Everyone was drunk anyway.

"Come on, it doesn't even, like...look good right now. I'm not even hard."

Blaine took his opportunity to suck Kurt's earlobe into his mouth and bite down, letting out a breath through his nose and breathe into Kurt's ear.

"Now you are. Always gets you going," Blaine smiled innocently.

"I hate you," Kurt's voice quivered with lust.

"Ok, Kurt, show us what you've got," Santana sipped her screwdriver. Kurt sighed, defeated, and stood up, unzipping his jeans and pulling himself out of his boxers.

"Holy...sweet...Jesus," Santana sat up. "No wonder Blaine was screaming."

"I'll never look at you the same again," Tina said, tilting her head.

"Can I have your babies?" Brittany asked hungrily.

"Can I put this back, please!" Kurt demanded. The girls nodded slowly, still staring.

"Way to go, Hummel," Puck raised his glass to him. Kurt zipped his jeans back up and sat down next to a very flustered Blaine, who was just staring at him wide eyed.

"What!" Kurt asked.

"You actually did it."

"Well, you're the one who pretty much begged for it," Kurt said haughtily, picking his drink back up and downing it.

The game went on, the dares and truths getting dirtier and dirtier as the levels of intoxication ascended. Blaine's turn came around and he picked dare as well.

"I want you to suck Kurt's enormous manhood." Puck dared.

"R-right here?"

"Sure, why not," Santana shrugged.

"I'm gonna go now," Finn stood up, "Too much for me."

"Pussy," Sam said to him.

"Step-brother," Finn pointed at Kurt then walked down the hill to the water.

"Ok, come on, let's go. Showtime," Lauren scooted over to Puck.

"You guys are fucking crazy," Kurt slurred.

"You gonna do it?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, who shrugged, signaling 'I'm game if you are'.

"Ugh, fine," Kurt set his cup down and pulled Blaine in for a kiss. It was drunken and hot and teeth and tongue. Blaine pushed Kurt down onto the ground and fumbled with the button of his jeans, his hand brushing Kurt's still hard erection. Kurt gasped, making Blaine giggle and the girls gasp as well. The guys, aside from Puck, were a little torn about watching so they would glance down then glance away.

Blaine got Kurt's pants undone and reached down into Kurt's boxers to pull him out, the warm night air hitting his cock. Blaine fisted him for a moment before sliding down and taking him into his mouth, swirling his tongue at the head.

"God, fuck!" Kurt clutched at Blaine's naked shoulder, looking for something to hold before settling in his hair. The girls were staring with intrigue and lust while the guys finally decided to watch with fascination. Blaine bobbed up and down shallowly before running a hand beneath Kurt's shirt to tweak at his nipple and sinking lower onto him.

Kurt moaned and thrusted up into Blaine's mouth. Blaine relaxed his throat and hummed deep in his chest. They had almost forgotten completely about the crowd watching them.

"Mmm, Blaine, I'm- ungh, FUCK!" Kurt dug his nails into the dirt beside him and came down Blaine's throat. Blaine swallowed around him and laved up the remains that slid down Kurt's cock. He pulled Kurt's boxers up over his now soft erection and buttoned his jeans up, wiping his mouth and sitting back up casually.

The group was stunned, turned on, and absolutely amazed all at the same time. Kurt finally came back to himself and sat up slowly, his eyes still holding a dazed expression.

"So, it's my turn, right?" Blaine said smugly, taking another sip of his drink.

* * *

><p>"You...fucking...tease," Kurt breathed between kisses as they stood in the dark, Blaine pressed hard up against a tree. They had finished their game of truth or dare and sneaked off into the woods. "Such a fucking cockslut."<p>

"What can I say?" Blaine smirked, lapping at Kurt's bottom lip. "I know what I like."

"God, even after that screwdriver, you still taste like me," Kurt rolled his hips against Blaine's. Blaine moaned and leaned his head back against the tree. Kurt licked and sucked at his tanned neck while continuing to thrust forward.

"Let me fuck you, Kurt. I mean, really fuck you. I don't want you to be able to walk straight for a week."

Kurt groaned and pulled back to rip his shirt off over his head and unbutton his jeans. Blaine did the same, his fingers clumsy from all the booze. They finally got undressed and Blaine kissed Kurt aggressively, biting at his lip.

"Mmm, fucking animal," Kurt moaned into his mouth. Blaine pulled away and pushed Kurt by the shoulder onto his knees.

"Turn around and bend over, baby."

Kurt did as he was told and Blaine started to suck two fingers into his mouth.

"No prep, Blaine, just fuck me, please," Kurt begged. Blaine's eyes went dark black with lust. He licked his palm and covered his cock before positioning himself behind Kurt and slowly pushing in.

Kurt groaned and dug his fingers into the soft earth beneath him. The pain was almost unbearable, but Blaine waited, kissing up his spine and rubbing circles over his hip.

"Move, Blaine," Kurt finally said and Blaine gripped his hips and began thrusting, slow and deep, into his boyfriend.

"Fuck, Kurt, this is amazing," Blaine threw his head back.

"Harder, Blaine!" Kurt cried out. Blaine gripped Kurt's shoulder and slammed into him, both boys letting out loud moans.

"Oh, fuck yes!" Kurt buried his head into the crook of his arm, the pleasure almost too much to bear. He was dangerously close, but didn't want this to end.

"Like that, baby?" Oh, fuck yes, Kurt thought, dirty talk Blaine. "Like it when I fuck you senseless?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"I know you wanna cum, Kurt. Why should I let you?"

"Please, Blaine, I've been good!"

"Showing yourself off to your friends then letting me suck you off? That's not what good boys do, Kurt," Blaine huffed, a smirk playing on his face.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, please, I wanna cum so bad."

"You're so sexy when you beg," he thrusted hard and deep into Kurt, sending tremors down Kurt's body. "Make me want it, Kurt."

"Please, baby! I wanna cum because of you. You're fucking me so hard and it's so good. I want you to make me see stars, baby!"

"Cum, Kurt, cum for me!" Blaine cried out and came inside Kurt, his body shivering with the intensity. Not one second after Blaine commanded him to, Kurt came hard against his stomach and chest, shock waves of pleasure coursing through his body and making his knees give out. Blaine pulled out of him and pulled him up from the ground against his chest. They were exhausted and hot and absolutely ravished.

"You ok?" Blaine asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-no," Kurt stuttered, laying his head back against Blaine's strong shoulder. Blaine kissed his temple and rubbed soothing circles over his thigh, bringing him down from his climax. When they finally began breathing normally, they stood up and got redressed.

"Well, you got your wish," Kurt winced.

"Walking funny?" Blaine smiled.

"Yep...it'll be for a while, too," Kurt slid his shirt back on. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"I know. I've had fun, though," Blaine took Kurt's hand. "I'm glad they called me to come."

"Me, too," Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's lips. "Even though now none of my friends will ever look at me the same."

"Eh, they have the summer to forget it," Blaine shrugged. They walked back up the hill and saw that the party was still going, though not as powerfully as before.

"I take back everything I said earlier," Santana said.

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine...you get all the awards," she smirked. The rest of the group was staring at them with similar looks on their faces.

"Well...at least we can't use the 'we were trying to keep it down' excuse again..." Kurt blushed.

"Yeah...that wasn't keeping it down, fellas," Puck laughed. "That was hot as hell."

"I knew you had some gay in you," Kurt rolled his eyes, heading toward the tent with Blaine.

"I can appreciate and kind of awesome sex," Puck called as they shut the zipper on the tent. Kurt turned to see Blaine lying on his back laughing.

"What the fuck! They heard us!"

Blaine tried to calm down. "If I ever wanted anyone to hear any of our times having sex, I'm glad it was that one."

"Why, because you sounded so in control!" Kurt placed his hands on his hips.

"I sounded like a porn star!" Blaine fell back into another fit of giggles. Kurt sat down next to Blaine and stuffed his pillow over Blaine's face, muffling his laughter.

"Maybe if I do this long enough, you'll suffocate," Kurt tried to sound angry.

"Unwuldbsd," Blaine said against the pillow. Kurt pulled it off.

"What?"

"You would be sad," Blaine pouted. Kurt made to look like he was thinking, making Blaine's eyes grow and his pouty lip stick out further.

"...Damnit, stop being so cute," Kurt kissed his pouting lips.

Blaine giggled. "I love you, baby," he said seriously.

"I love you too," Kurt smiled. Blaine held his arms out for Kurt to cuddle with him and Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled before lying down beside Blaine, snuggling into his chest and twining their legs and fingers together.

"Goodnight, angel," Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"Goodnight," Kurt replied before falling asleep, wrapped in Blaine's scent and his strong arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that took off with me! longest thing I've ever written! thanks again for the prompt, Kpgleelover!<strong>


End file.
